Automatically counting the objects passing through a given area has been widely used. Particularly for counting people, at the entrances and exits of passages and other major surveillance areas, people counting can provide real-time, visualized, and accurate passenger flow data for management in areas where flow control is needed, such as, subways and railway stations, etc. People counting can provide effective support for controlling the passenger flow. In addition, related commercial analysis and data mining based on accurate people counting can be conducted for shopping centers and franchises to help the management manage the market and make business decisions.
At present, objects are usually counted based on the color image in the regular video, the main process of which is as follows:
first, extracting the position of each object based on the color image in the regular video to detect the object; next, associating the identical object in different frames to form a trajectory; finally, determining the number of objects according to the number of trajectories. Wherein, there are many methods for extracting the positions of objects based on the color image of the regular video, for example, the method based on background subtraction, which extracts the objects by performing differential operation on the color image and the background.
During the process of realizing the present invention, the inventor found at least the following problems in the prior art:
In the prior art, objects are usually counted based on the color image of regular video, however, the regular video is greatly affected by the external conditions such as the installation environment of the camera, the illumination variation, and the difference of the clothing of objects, and thus results in a great difference among the results of objects counting in different environments, and it is difficult to meet the demands for high-accuracy objects counting in various environments.